conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Columbia Federal elections, 2013 (United States of Columbia)
The Columbian Federal elections of 2013 is the ongoing current election that began on May 16th, after being called by the Columbian Congress. Due to demanding a speedy election, the individual state primary system was be skipped and all three political parties will hold their conventions, the Columbian Democratic National Convention (CDNC) will hold its convention in Seattle, Washington, the Columbian Republican Convention will be held in Dallas, Texas, the Columbian Southern Democrats will hold their convention in New Orleans, Louisiana. After the failed war of the North American War, Columbian Americans began reacting to the results of the war and how Zachary Hale Comstock has acted on the global scale. Columbian Democratic Party Seattle, Washington Nomination *'Aaron Adler ''Front-runner' **Social Liberal/Economic Moderate/Moderate Protectionist **Economic Policy: ''" We must generate an economy that can preform with the global market, we must trade with New England and the Great Plains, we need to show that not only can we conduct good business, we need to show the world we can compete with the world. We need to open back up to the world, this extremist protectionist policy in-acted by Comstock is truly un-American, while I agree that we need some regulation to protect our workers from unfair corporate practices, but we don't have to shut ourselves off from the world. '' **Foreign Policy: ''"No more hostile relations with our neighbors, no more gunboat politics. Its time that we restore the United States policy of fighting enamies on the far corners of the Earth instead of waiting for them to apporach our shores. Comstock has demonised nations that are not worth the title, should we truly be afraid of New Yorkers and Hipsters? Lets go after the real demons of the global outlook, the growing forces in Africa, the Middleast and Asia. Out of all these stiches of the belt of the Axis of Evil, the buckle of it is a orgnisation that crosses borders and is even present in America as we speak, Pravus is the worlds most powerful corporation and has deep pockets with Central Columbia, as your President I will order this political and economic giant suffer for the activites that it has preformed on the people of this earth. '' **Social Policy: ''"Columbia should not be a nation of single-minded bigots that reject anything thats not male, white and straight, its time for Columbia to tear off the cloak of prejudice and intolerance. We have strayed so far away from our true foundations as Americans, we have completely lost the context of the United States Constitution, and this Constitution for Columbia we currently have is a joke. Its time we go back to the Constitution that sits in Washington, its time we provide everyone the freedoms they deserve." *Robert Billing (West Virginia) **Social Conservative/Economic Liberal *Romero Martinez (New Mexico) **Social Liberal/Economic Liberal *Quentin Williams (Georgia) **Social Moderate/Economic Liberal Winner Columbian Republican Party Dallas, Texas ''' Nominations * Charles Clay ''Front-runner'' **Neoconservative/Anti-Protectionist *Mark Leehman (Nebraska) **Social Conservative/Economic Conservative *Issac Martin (Florida) **Libertarian/Anti-Protectionist Winner Columbian Southern Democrats '''New Orleans, Louisiana Nominations *Zachary Hale Comstock **Social Policy: "Should we truly allow these scum of men truly allowed to rule this country, a nation under the one true Christian God when they clearly go against his most holy book? Capitalism is the root of greed, both which Mr. Adler and Charles support! Adler wants to push for allowing the homosexuals to be able to practice their sodomy and un-Godly actions, allowing the growing of marijuana and the legalisation of alcohol. Don't rock the boat my dear people, we are on steady waters once more!" ** Foreign Policy: ''"Adler, whom has been quite outspoken of supporting the reinstalling of the former American policy of fighting our so called 'wars' out on the corners of the world, I say no! No! No!, look at the total debt that was built after the United States wars in Afghanistan and Iraq, just with the war against Southwest Aggression, we had to spend an amount of 212.5 Billion Dollars. No more unwanted wars! All this talk about forming relations with our North American neighbours is complete hogwash, look at how these nations are ran, they are ran by un-Godly tyrants that form coalitions to destroy this great nation! The Ottawa Pact is Sodoms largest mutal agreement, and with God's firey word we will strike it too the ground! '' Winner Category:United States of Columbia